


Final Thought

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate ending to "Hey Red!", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to my short fic "Hey Red." Two part series, this is part two. Enjoy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Penguin sat watching the scene unfold in front of him. His eyes were wide and for once he wasn't talking. His eyes traced the two that left the alleyway, his ears picked up the sound of sirens and cars screeching to a halt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Hey Red."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936233) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue). 



> Hey guys! Just a quick edit at the end. I wasn't really happy with the ending. Maybe this is a little better, I hope so. Leave a comment, tell me what you think. And as always my apologies about spelling.

\- - -

Jason lands silently in the alleyway where Red Robin is currently tiring up some criminals, the Penguin is in the corner gagged and about to fall unconscious. He walks forward to the shorter male. He doesn't have his red helmet today. "Hey Red. Do you remember that time I haloed you with that case with the drug dealers selling to those kids?" 

Tim turns around before hesitantly nodding and stepping away from the man tied up at his feet before he answers Jason. "Yeah." He tilts his head curiously. "Why?"

Jason smirks before crossing his arms and stepping in to Tim's personal space. "You offered me help if I ever needed it, right?" 

Tim stands his ground, but nods in answer. 

Jason simply smirks again, leaning closer to Tim until his breath ghosts across his face. "We'll it looks like I'm cashing in. I need a please to crash. Can I stay at your place?"

Tim glances up at Jason, he can feel the heat radiating off the older mans body. His breath catches in his throat, he knows how hard it is for any of the family to ask that especially Jason, it was a sign of absolute trust from him. Tim continues to look at Jason, his heart is racing and his cheeks are burning red. He speaks before he can stop himself, "Yeah, sure. Grab everything you need and meet me at my apartment in half an hour."

Jason smiles at Tim, he reaches out and brushes Tim's bangs from his face just to watch his blush deepen. He drops his hand and steps back as Tim glances at him again. "Sure. See you there." He turns to fire his grapple, the sound of approaching sirens only just reaching his ears. 

Tim watches Jason go, the police were going to be there soon to pick up the thugs Tim called in. He quickly climbs on to the roof of the nearest building using an old fire escape. He leaves the alleyway behind unaware that maybe the people there weren't all as unconscious as he thought. 

The Penguin sat watching the scene unfold in front of him. His eyes were wide and for once he wasn't talking. His eyes traced the two that left the alleyway, his ears picked up the sound of sirens and cars screeching to a halt. 

His mind was spinning, and not just because of the blow to the head he had, thanks to Red Robin. One thought was prominent in his mind as he started to welcome the cold darkness of unconsciousness. 

That thought wasn't, what could i sell this information for, or even I have something against them now. No that thought was, finally. 

The world tuned black. 

\- - -

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Hey Red."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936233) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue)




End file.
